User talk:Timjer
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichika Abarai page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 10:11, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Lille's power Ey, thanks for adding Lille's spiritual power to his page with references and everything. Can't believe we overlooked that for so long.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:48, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :By all means, though I imagine it will be trickier since almost all of his combat feats come once he's empowered by The Miracle.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:32, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Just looked it over and, aside from some minor grammar tweaks, it looks great! Thanks again for the work.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:43, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Roleplay Hi. Do you want to roleplay Bleach with me? BrittalCroftFan (talk) 10:28, July 21, 2018 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan RE: Royal Guard Discussion Hey there. I closed the discussion because it had become clear that it was more of a discussion in regards to if he retconned and if he did not. Its possible that he did, I do not claim to know. But Talk pages are there for improvement of a page and without a point of reference to the topic then it becomes speculation which is not something that should occur on a Talk page which is there for provable and such discussions. In regards to being unreferenced, the information regarding the Royal Family is referenced as Chapter 223 Rangiku states that there is a Royal Family, Yamamoto agrees with her before continuing about their role. He then states that Aizen's goal is to slay the Soul King, just he king doesn't say that he intends to kill the rest of the Family. Sure there was nothing in the Final arc but Yhwach also called the Soul King Father without any real explanation. If its a proper discussion with relevant facts and reference points to consider then sure belongs on the Talk Page but it didn't contain such, it contained opinions on if it was retconned based on not seeing them. That belongs in the Forums. I don't care if he did retcon it and I don't care, holes are in stories all the time. Good day!! RE: Novels We do not ignore the existence of the novels, otherwise there wouldn't be articles for them allowed on our Wiki but there are. I have in the past discussions stated that I wouldn't mind main canon articles having separated Tabs for the Novels but this was disagreed with. I'm fine with that. I am just enforcing policies as this site has been agreed upon. But I can see the point that was made. Everyone moaning about the Novels hasn't even taken the time to fill out the relevant articles and are just whining about adding the information to canon articles where, in my opinion and others who maintain the wiki, the information does not belong. I have no interest in reading summarised translations. I am never going to read something I will not enjoy because people on the internet demand it. Re:Request for self-ban Timjer, might I suggest that if you are frustrated with today's discussion with SunXia that you simply take a short break instead? I see from the timestamp that your request came shortly after that discussion and I think maybe with a bit of time you will not feel so strongly about it. Only you could determine how long that would be, I would not block you for that and I don't want it in the logs that you were blocked, as anyone can see that and it might have unintended consequences if somebody did see it and thought you did something. Regarding that discussion, Sun does set out to be harsh on you and certainly did not mean to leave you feeling down about anything if that is how it has affected you. It is just to let you know where and how things should be done so you can improve - we were all given plenty of criticism about the quality of our work over the years, including myself, it is not anything personal. I realise that can be frustrating but it is not something that is meant to hurt. Anyway, I hope you reconsider in time. Also, I realise I could do better when it comes to praising the things people do around here, so I want to add: thank you for your work, particularly on the Jump Force page but also elsewhere, including in undoing vandalism on the wiki. 22:35, November 17, 2018 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. Best wishes, 19:30, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Novels In regard to adding info to the articles, I am referencing this thread. I personally suggested Tabs to separate out Other Media since that is the only way Bleach will grow unless they renew the Manga with Tite Kubo. It was decided that how this could happen would only be discussed after those articles have been filled out in the standards of our Wiki. Yes you have done a lot of work, very good work as I have said, but its not finished in order to open those discussions on how. These things need properly discussed before running into them. I know these things can become frustrating but as Sal says in that thread, people just want us to add novels to the canon articles but didn't care over and over that we requested the actual articles to be filled out too as Novels have been sitting there since 2006 and nobody's touched them just want to add things to characters pages when the Novels agree with their speculation. I made that thread a year and half ago and still people refused to do the novel pages if they wanted to discuss adding it the pages, my personal preference being separated into tabs away from Manga canon. You have only just recently volunteered to do this and this takes time so please have patience. Until the novel pages are finished this will be our stance. :The OC characters are a bit of a sore spot here. I recall the Spirits Are Forever With You characters were not received well here and seen a bit a ridiculous. I wouldn't personally be against having like a list for them like we do for other types of groups but its not my call has to be discussed. But I am sure it still applies like before, people don't want more novel pages created until the other novel pages for the novels themselves are not stubs. Re: Ichibē Hyōsube I'm not quite sure myself. I looked over edits at the time but I will check in with the dudes on the 'Cord server. And also of course i got the reference I like SOME cool things do you get me!! lol Love that film, have a fear of blood but the political commentary and such is amazing. :I raised it with them and Xil says it reverted back. I'm pretty useless right now as been infected with another strain of cough or fever and grr not sleeping because of it. ::Woops so slow didn't realise you had messaged him already. D'oh! Far as I remember, while Ichimonji controls black and removes names/halves power/etc., Shirafude Ichimonji renames things - which is an extension of the original power, and Bankai-level in its own right, but nothing to do with darkness. And when Ichibei renamed Yhwach, the slash of his brush was colored white like the tendril thing on the end of his brush, so I think it's part of the Bankai. Since it's gone during 610, I'm fairly confident Futen Taisatsuryō is a Shikai technique.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:44, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :I totally get that feeling, I remember thinking something similar at the time, but my logic is that Ichibei's basically the strongest Shinigami after Yamamoto, whose Shikai was pretty much Bankai-level in its own right, and being able to rename things is a much more potent ability for Ichibei than "simply" destroying someone so hard they can't even reincarnate, which would also be a Bankai-level ability, so I can see it being a less preferential but ultimately still possible ability for his Shikai.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:28, February 19, 2019 (UTC)